Frost and Berk Saga 2
by Lord Zerthin
Summary: A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian.. He is the Guardian of Spring!
1. Chapter 1

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian.. You can decide what he can do!

Chapter 1: Tears of Frost

"It's ok Jack!" says a weak voice.  
"I know but..." Jack says wiping tears from his eyes.  
"Promise me you'll never forget me!" the man says.  
"I promise.. Hiccup!" Jack says breaking into tears.  
"T-tha..."

-Jack's POV-

I wake up in tears, sweat falls from my face. I've been having that same dream for a while now, of a island, of a boy, of love!

-North's POV-

"Where are my cookies?" I ask in my thick Russian accent.  
I reach over and take a cookie from a plate carried by my elf's.  
"Chocolate chip!" I say biting into the door's burst open; a yeti stands behind the door with a confused look on his face.  
"What?" I ask almost choking on the cookie.  
The yeti points towards the guardian stand.  
"You sure?" I ask.  
The yeti nods leaving the doorway.  
"Call the others!" I say rushing towards the guardian stand.

-A couple of hours later-

"What is it North?" an Australian figure asks hiding in the shadow.  
A gold figure appears and signs "**What now?"**"I don't know Sandy, but Manny could!" I say.  
"Wait Tooth and Frost's not here yet!" the figure says.  
"Bunny, it's about Jack!" Tooth says appearing in the room.  
"That's why he's not here at the moment, Manny chose another Guardian!" I explain pointing towards the guardian stand.  
"Wait another one? Jack was bad, Yui (OC guardian) was worse. Now a third!" Bunny says with crossed arms.  
"Bunny.. It's Hiccup!" Tooth says with a grim look on her face.  
"North is this true?" Bunny asks.  
I nod.  
"We have to tell him!" Tooth says.

-Meanwhile-

"YA-HOOOO!" a figure in armor says flying.  
"I don't know how I got here, and I don't care!" the figure adds flying towards a city, he lands in the center of the city as children play around him.  
"Hello!" the figure says towards a child.  
"Can you tell me where I am?" the figure asks the child; but he passes right through him.  
"How?" the figure asks himself.  
"Hiccup!" a voice says.  
"Who?" the figure asks looking for the source of the voice.  
"Your name.. Hiccup!" the voice says again.  
"Ok... but who are you? Hiccup asks the voice.  
"Man in Moon, call me Manny!" Manny says.


	2. Chapter 2

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 2: Lost love

-Jack's POV-

I flew as fast as I could towards my destination: North's Workshop; why I'm getting called is a mystery. I landed on the outside of the huge wooden doors; behind the doors the noise of hammer striking are heard. The doors open with a silent creak.  
"Ah Jack!" North says in his think Russian accent opening the huge wooden doors.  
"North!" I say walking through the doors.  
"Good to see you too Jack." North says closing the doors.  
"What's it this time North?" I ask.  
"Nothing... Just Manny chose a new guardian!" North says grinning.  
"Is that why I'm here North?" I ask annoyed.  
"No, Bunny and Sandy are picking him up!" North says stroking his beard.  
"Meaning the bag?" I ask annoyed and thinking back to that day with a grin.  
"Nope!" is all North says before heading into the center of his workshop.  
"Hell you used the bag on Yari when he was chosen!" I say annoyed.  
"So the Guardian of Spring has chosen a name.. Good!" North says smiling.  
"Will you ever tell me why I have to teach him?" I ask with folded arms.  
"Nope.. Because Manny has to tell you!" North says poking me in my chest.

-Meanwhile-

"**So we have to pick up Hiccup?**" Sandy signs towards Bunny.  
"Well yeah.. He was and still is Jack's lover.. even if Jack can't remember!"  
"**Did you hate asking... you know who?**" Sandy asks.  
"Cupid? Well yeah, how would you feel talking to the Guardian of Love!" Bunny says.  
"**Not because you two used to..**" Sandy signs while Bunny glares at him.  
"Don't bring that up mate!" Bunny says growling

-Hiccup's POV-

I watched as two figures walked closer and closer towards me, they were talking about something I was not really paying attention.  
"So?" the tall figure asks the short figure.  
I never heard the other speak.  
"True.. how do we find Hiccup!" the tall figure says.  
I gasp quite loudly.  
"Hmm.. Ok come out!" the tall figure says.  
"N-No!" is all I say keeping myself hidden.  
"Scared Hiccup?" the tall figure asks.  
"Y-yes, for one how'd you know my name?" I ask looking for an escape route.  
"We are not going to harm you Hiccup!" the figure says getting closer to my hiding place.  
"S-stay away!" I say.  
"What... Oh.. sure Sandy go ahead!" the figure says backing away.  
"W-who are you talking to?" I ask as I notice sand floating around me; it changed shape into many things, a shark, a flower and a dragon.  
"Hiccup.." is all the tall figure says before I dash out my hiding place.  
"WAIT!" the figure shout as I dive into another bush.  
"I-I don't even know your name." I say quite loudly.  
"Oh.. Name's Bunny, and the shy guy that made the sand is Sandy. We are both Guardians!" Bunny says.  
I step out from the bush and smile slightly.  
"So you trust us?" Bunny asks.  
"No there was a huge spider in that bush!" I say sticking out my tongue.

-Bunny's POV-

'God's this boy.. Jack.. You!' I think to myself as Hiccup looks over Sandy.  
"Let me guess, Sandman and the Easter Bunny!" Hiccup says with a huge grin on his face.  
"Correct!" is all I say before tapping my feet to create a hole towards North's workshop.  
"Want to meet North?" I add asking a confused Hiccup.  
"**Just jump!**" Sandy signs jumping into the hole, Hiccup follows after Sandy and I jump in after them.


	3. Chapter 3

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 3: The Bunny of Love (A little {Filler} chapter between Bunny and the Guardian of love: Cupid [GUYXGUY])

"Cupid.. Glad you could make it!" North says as a man dressed in only a diaper floated into the room.  
"What now North.. I was busy bringing love to many people.. You do know that emotion.. don't you!" Cupid says annoyed.  
"I do.. It's our 'deal'!" North says.  
"You want me to end it?" Cupid asks.  
"Up to you!" North says as Bunny, Sandman and a boy appear in the room!  
"Hiccup!" North adds hugging the boy!  
"Hi..." Hiccup says.  
"North!" Bunny says finishing Hiccup's sentence.  
"YOU!" Cupid says charging at Bunny.  
"Hey Cupid!" Bunny says grinning.  
"Hey... HEY... HEY!" Cupid shouts grinding his teeth.  
"Yeah.. how you been!" Bunny says rubbing his neck.  
"Oh.. I've been fine... HOW'D YOU THINK I FEEL!" Cupid says shouting.  
"Excuse me!" Hiccup shouts getting everyone attention!  
"Why am I here?" Hiccup adds as Cupid floats to his face.  
"Your lucky.. You can have love.. but me NO!" Cupid says full of spite.  
"**Tell him!**" Sandy signs in front of Bunny.  
"Fine... Cupid!" Bunny says gulping.  
"WHAT!" Cupid says spinning on the spot (Don't ask how)  
"I'm sorry!" Bunny whispers.  
"What!" Cupid says again.  
"I'm... sorry!" Bunny whispers again.  
"What?" Cupid asks right in Bunny's face.  
"I-I'm s-s-sorry!" Bunny stutters out grabbing Cupid's hand.  
"Don't touch me!" Cupid says as Bunny tightens the grip.  
"Please..." is all Bunny says before a lone tear falls from his face.  
"Are you crying Bunny?!" Cupid asks.  
"I-I guess I-I am... never noticed how cute you are when your angry!" Bunny says blushing softly.  
"W-what?" is all Cupid says before a pair of furry lips press on his, before pulling away again!  
"FINALY!" North says almost shouting; he slaps Bunny on the back.  
"W-what w-was t-that for?" Cupid asks getting lifted by Bunny.  
"Can we try again?" Bunny asks a blushing Cupid.  
"Why.. so you can hurt me again!" Cupid says floating away from Bunny's arm's!  
"**Oh for... Bunny tell HIM!**" Sandy signs annoyed.  
"I wanted to.. marry you.. but I was scared so I called it off!" Bunny says rubbing his ears.  
"Why?" Cupid asks.  
"**BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU!**" Sandy signs pushing the two Guardians together.  
"Is this true?" Cupid asks Bunny, who just nods; he nods to North who brings out a ring.  
"Cupid... I should have done this before but I was scared... Will you marry me?" Bunny asks holding out the ring.  
"I-I will!" is all Cupid says before being wisked away by Bunny.

"That was.. CUTE!" Hiccup says rubbing his hand.  
"What's with the noise!" Jack says appering in the room!  
"Oh North.. our 'deal' is over!" is all that is heard from Cupid.  
"What deal?" Jack asks before blacking out...


	4. Chapter 4

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 4: Broken Deal!

"How long's he been asleep?" Tooth asks North.  
"About 3 hours.. He's.." is all North says as Tooth fly's over to Hiccup.  
"Tooth Fairy?" Hiccup asks the woman.  
"Yes.. and your Hiccup!" Tooth says.  
"I guess... is he ok?" Hiccup asks pointing towards Jack.  
"He's Jack Frost.. he's a fighter!" North says.  
"Why d-do I feel like I know him!" Hiccup says crying softly.  
"Can you wait here?" North asks getting a nod from Hiccup; North drags Tooth into another room to talk.  
"What?" Tooth says folding her arms.  
"He know's.. where is it?" North asks grunting.  
"North.. Hiccup has no teeth to give him his memories back.. Manny has forbid me to medle!" Tooth says.  
"Why... Why now?" North asks.  
"Maybe it's time to let Jack go!" Tooth says.  
"After all.. It was your deal.. not mine!" Tooth adds leaving North to his thoughts.  
"GAHH!" North screams into his hands as he thinks back to that day.. the day Jack lost himself!

-Flashback-

"Bunny thanks for coming!" North says rubbing his head.  
"Brought Cupid like you asked.. but why?" Bunny asks.  
"It's Jack.." North says simply pointing towards Jack.  
"All about him?" Bunny asks as Jack glares at him.  
"So you want me to.. what?" Cupid asks taking his eyes off Bunny.  
"Make him forget!" North says simply.  
"You want... North are you mad?" Bunny asks.  
"Look at him Bunny... Jack is not himself... I'm just making sure snow returns!" North says folding his arms.  
"North that is dark love... I can't.. he loves him, and ripping that part from him... it will make Jack.. not himself!" Cupid says.  
"Please... I can't stand seeing him so lost... no-one has seen him since that day.. I think it's for the best!" North says simply.  
"Fine North, but I'm not for this!" Cupid says simply pointing one of his arrows at Jack's heart.  
"I understand!" North says simply as Jack's heart is removed from his body...

-Flashback end-

"It's time!" North says breaking a glass case.  
"Go to him.. Go to Jack!" North says as a pulse knocks him back, on the case were the words; Jack's Heart.. Belongs to Hiccup!...

-END-

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 5: Into Jack's heart!

-Inside Jack's mind-

"Where am I?" Jack asks himself floating around his mind.  
"J-Jack!" an unknown voice says.  
"Who?" Jack asks the voice... a bright light blinds Jack; he appears in a place full of flowers.  
"It's sorta the place you bring a date!" the voice says as the place vanishes.  
"What?" Jack asks the voice.  
"He's not himself... I want you to remove it!" a russian voice says.  
"North... where am I?" Jack asks North's voice.  
"Please don't forget me Jack.. Please!" the voice says holding back tears.  
"I... who are you!" Jack says holding his head...

-Meanwhile-

"NORTH!" Bunny says slapping the russian hard.  
"Thanks!" North says simply.  
"Bun-Bun.." Cupid says simply with a worried look on his face.  
"Sorry Cuti!" Bunny says snuggling his husband to be.  
"You know that stings!" North says rubbing his cheek.  
"Why me..." Hiccup asks looking at Jack, and thinking back to about 5 minutes ago.

-Flashback-

"**Cupid and Bunny are making out in the next room... mind if I sit with you?**" Sandy signs to Hiccup who nods.  
"You know him?" Hiccup asks Sandy.  
"**He's Jack Frost!**" Sandy signs smiling.  
"Why am I here?" Hiccup asks.  
"**Hiccup.. your..!**" is all Sandy gets out before a pulse knocks him back.  
"What's that?" Hiccup asks pointing towards the thing that caused the pulse.. a heart!  
"**It's Jack's...**" Sandy signs annoyed.  
"Jack's... what?" Hiccup asks as the heart lands in his lap.  
"**It's Jack's heart... It belongs to you!**" Sandy signs.  
"Why me?" Hiccup asks as a memory flashes into his mind.

-Memory-

"Never forget me!" Hiccup says.  
"I-I'll never Hic.. I'll never!" a voice says crying softly.  
"Tha..." is the last word that is spoken.  
"Hic... Hic... No!" the voice says as a light shines down on him, the light shows his pale skin, the deep blue eyes.. but his hair.. the hair sets of a chain reaction.. more memories flood back.. about a boy.. about a guardian.. his guardian.. his Jack!

-Flashback end-

"NORTH!" Hiccup screams charging at the russian.  
"WHY?" Hiccup asks screaming into North's ear.  
"I did what I thought was right!" North says simply.  
"RIGHT FOR WHO NORTH.. RIGHT FOR WHO? Hiccup screams as tears fall from his face.  
"Jack loves you Hiccup... but when he lost you.. he lost all hope.. you were the first to see him!" North says.  
"No one has seen him since then?" Hiccup asks a calmer.  
"No!" North says simply.  
"What happens now?" Hiccup asks.  
"He'll need time to heal.. and you should put that back!" North says pointing towards the heart.  
"How?" Hiccup asks North.. Cupid takes the heart from Hiccup and places it onto Jack's chest.  
"Like that!" North says as the heart joins back with Jack.  
"How long?" Hiccup asks.. North shrugs and leaves the room with ring.  
"He'll remeber Hiccup but not this.. Never this!" North says throwing the ring away!

-END-

WTF NORTH... (made North out like a bad guy in this chapter.. but it will make sense soon.. Tune in for the next chapter.. 6: Hiccup & Jack... Never apart!)


	6. Chapter 6

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 6: Hiccup & Jack... Never apart!

"North.. I'm sorry!" Hiccup says as he watches the snowfall with North.  
"For what.. I understand.. Hiccup i love Jack as my own son, but what I did was horrible.. and I wish to not become between you and Jack!" North says with his arms folded.  
"You did it though.. and for that I'll never forgive you!" Hiccup says.  
"I understand!" North says simply leaving Hiccup to his thoughts.

-Jack's Mind-

"Memories.. One's that I know.. but others faded and.. Hiccup.. the boy that risked everything for me is dead... I'll never see my love again!" Jack says sobbing.  
"Jack!" a figure says standing before Jack.  
"Manny?" Jack asks as the figure nods.  
"I m-miss him!" Jack says holding back tears.  
"I know you do..." Manny says simply as the normal white color of Jack's mind returns.  
"You are almost healed.. One more memory!" Manny says pointing towards the heart.  
"Why would my heart hold onto a memory..." Jack says simply touching the heart; a memory of a crying boy is heard!

-Memory-

"Why me..." the boy sobs again looking at the heart in his lap.  
"**Mind if I sit.. Bunny and Cupid are going at it like crazy teens in the next room!**" Sandy signs towards the boy who just nods.  
"Why me Sandy.. Why me?" the boy asks Sandy who places his hands onto his shoulders.  
"**Cause Jack loves you Hiccup!**" Manny signs...  
"H-Hiccup!" Jack chokes out.  
"I love him too!" Hiccup says as the memory fades.

-end of memory-

"He's a guardian... he's alive!" Jack says as tears fall from his face.  
"I chose him.. as the guardian of change!" Manny says.  
"He's alive!" Jack says again wiping the tears from his face.  
"Yes and I think it's time to meet your husband!" Manny says getting a confused look from Jack.

"Sweet Tooth your awake!" Tooth says almost crushing Jack's ribs.  
"Nice to see you too Tooth!" Jack says as North, Bunny, Cupid and the boy Jack knows well.. Hiccup walk through the door.  
"Hey mate nice to see you awake... I got news but it can wait!" Bunny says looking at Hiccup.  
"Glad your awake Frost!" Cupid says holding Bunny's hand.  
"Meh.. Christmas is in two weeks so I better get back to work!" North says leaving the room with a grin.  
"Ok make waves!" Hiccup says walking closer to Jack.  
"Hey!" is all Jack gets out before a pair of lips mash with his, before pulling back.  
"I should go in a coma more often!" Jack adds getting a playful punch in the arm.  
"Don't.. cause I'd miss your goofy grin!" Hiccup says wrapping his arms around Jack.  
"Lets never be apart!" Jack says.  
"Never apart..." Hiccup sighs into Jack's arms.

-Meanwhile-

"You fool North!" a figure says slamming his hand into a desk.  
"I don't want to be a part of this anymore!" North says as the figure waves something over North's face.  
"What was that brother?" the figure asks.  
"Nothing.. with out the ring Jack will forget and you... Brother Black will rule all!" North says bowing to the figure.  
"Let all be undone!" Black says stepping into the light; he's wearing a cloak and his face is hidden by a mask!

-END-

Black is an OC.. he's the Guardian of Control.. when Pitch was sent into the earth.. Manny chose Black to replace him... and the story is Black gained more power.. even Control over the others!


	7. Chapter 7 (Preview)

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 7: Results (Sneak Peek) [not an actual chapter just a sneak peek for my fans]

**"North... why?" Hiccup says sobbing over the body of Jack.**

**"Black I'm DONE!" North says charging at Black**

**"Bunny and Cupid! I now I'm proud to call you husband and husband!" Tooth says on the verge of tears.**

**"You ever wonder about Berk Hic?" Jack asks Hiccup.  
"Berk?" Hiccup says confused.  
"Your home.. you don't remember?" Jack asks getting a shrug from Hiccup.**

**"Toothless?" Hiccup asks the flying creature before him.  
"Yes! My old friend.. Yes!" Toothless says hugging his master and friend!  
"You talk!" Hiccup says shocked.**

**"The ring?" Hiccup asks Jack.  
"Our ring!" Jack says running after an elf.  
"I.. silly Jack!" Hiccup says smiling.**

**"BLACK!" Manny shouts charging into battle!  
"Manny... You will fall just like Jack and North!" Black says with an evil grin on his face.  
"Pitch will return!" Black adds laughing madly.**

**"Berk... I'm home!" Hiccup says looking at the ruins of his old town with a tear in his eye!**


	8. Chapter 7 (1 of 2)

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 7: Results (1 of 2)

"So when is our wedding Bun bun?" Cupid asks floating around Bunny.  
"When do you want it?" Bunny says looking up at his husband to be.  
"After Christmas.. Maybe North can be our minister!" Cupid says landing next to Bunny.  
"I'll go ask the big guy!" Bunny says leaving Cupid on the chair.

-Meanwhile-

"Black I'm done.. no more.. your a guardian why do you need to do this?" North says rubbing his temple.  
"Because I want to.. and you can't stop my power!" Black says waving his hand over North.  
"Brother Black.. what is your wish!" North says in a monotone voice.  
"First we harm Jack.. then Manny will have to come down to protect Hiccup, and thats when I'll kill him then take my place as the new Man in the moon!" Black says laughing.  
"N-no!" North says.  
"No... hmm!" Black says as an evil grin comes upon his face.  
"You harm Jack!" Black adds waving his hand over North again.  
"N-no.. Harm Jack!" North says leaving the room.

-With Jack, Tooth, Hiccup and Sandy-

"So what are you two lovers going to do?" tooth asks sitting next to Sandy.  
"Maybe go see Berk again!" Jack says smiling.  
"Berk?" Hiccup asks confused.  
"Your home.. don't you remember it?" Jack asks getting a shrug from Hiccup.  
"**You should remember where you got married!**" Sandy signs.  
"Married.. me?" Hiccup asks.  
"Yes... Me and You!" Jack says linking his hand with Hiccup's.  
"I remember us.. but no wedding... sorry.. but marrige sounds awesome, and the name Hiccup Frost... oooh chills!" Hiccup says snuggling Jack.  
"We need to find the ring... it may have a memory inside.. the memory of your wedding!" Tooth says as North comes into the room.  
"North have you seen a ring?" Tooth adds as North walks past her.  
"Jack.. can I see you for a second.. alone!" North says.  
"Sure.." is all Jack gets out before North wisks him away.  
"I'm going to follow them!" Hiccup says following Jack and North.

-With North and Jack-

"So what's up big man?" Jack asks North.  
"I'm sorry for what I did!" North says.  
"You did what you thought was right!" Jack says simply as Hiccup lands next to him.  
"I'm glad you followed.. I wanted to say I'm sorry!" North says towards Hiccup.  
"I understand.. but I don't forgive you North!" Hiccup says.  
"I understand!" North says...  
"Be safe Jack!" Hiccup says as a huge ice club slams into the ground.  
"What the..." is all Jack says as he see's North holding the club.  
"Hurt Jack!" North says raising the club.  
"North.. what?" Hiccup says as the club slams into the ground just inches from Jack.  
"Stop moving.. Frost!" North says raising the club higher.  
"That voice.. It can't be!" is all Jack gets out before the club smashes into him.. knocking him a good 6 feet from Hiccup.  
"North.. why?" Hiccup says sobbing over Jack's body.

-T.B.C-


	9. Chapter 7 (2 of 2)

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 7: Results (2 of 2)

"North... North?" Hiccup says confused as to why the big guy knocked Jack out.  
"I... Hiccup... Jack... Oh Manny forgive me!" North says sobbing into his hands.  
"Why?" Hiccup asks as a shadowy figure appears next to North.  
"Good job North!" the figure says.  
"I... Black... your a monster!" North says.  
"Touchy... so your Hiccup.. a bit thin!" Black says grinning.  
"No more Black!" North says raising the club above his head.  
"Oh..." Black says simply trying to put North back under his power.  
"How?... oh love!" Black adds laughing.  
"NO MORE!" North says charging at Black, while Hiccup takes Jack inside.

"What's going on?" Bunny asks.  
"Sweet Tooth... who'd harm Jack?" Tooth asks.  
"North's fighting someone..." Cupid says looking at the battle.  
"N-north hurt Jack.." Hiccup says crying.  
"Why?" Bunny asks as a white figure appears in the room.  
"Oh Jack..." the figure says floating over to Jack.  
"Please leave him alone!" Hiccup says as tears fall from his face.  
"Ah Hiccup!" the figure says sitting next to the crying Viking.  
"Manny?" Hiccup asks.  
"In the flesh.. so to speak!" Manny says grinning.  
"Now.. North was under the power of Black... a guardian I chose to replace Pitch.. but it seems I chose wrong!" Manny adds getting shocked looks from everyone in the room.. all but Hiccup.  
"Pitch... who?" Hiccup asks confused.  
"He was a bad guardian!" Manny says simply.  
"How bad?" Hiccup asks as Jack wakes.  
"He tried to snuff out all the lights... the lights are those who belive in the guardians!" Jack says sitting up.  
"Your awake!" Manny says.  
"Manny... why are you here?" Jack asks as North comes crashing into the room.  
"Ah.. Man in the Moon.. so finally you come down... I guess it was to protect Hiccup.. hmm?" Black says.  
"Hiccup can protect himself!" Manny says.  
"Oh.. something your not telling me?" Black asks as Manny charges into him, knocking him from the workshop.  
"So.. Manny has fight in him... this just got better!" Black says charging at Manny in a blur of black sand.

"Oh... my aching head!" North says looking at the confused looks of Tooth and Bunny.  
"Hey!" North adds holding his head.  
"You ok..." Bunny asks.  
"Never better!" North says trying to stand.  
"Calm yourself North.. you took one hell of a beating!" Tooth says holding the big guy up.  
"Jack..." North says simply.  
"You ok?" Jack asks.  
"Between you and me... no not really!" North says to Jack.  
"Hiccup.." North adds.  
"I forgive you!" Hiccup says hugging North.  
"Ah... before I forget.. or become a puppet again, an old friend wishes to see you again!" North says limping out the room.  
"Come... follow!" North adds.

"What is it North?" Hiccup asks for the 16th time.  
"It's a secret!" North says again.  
"Jack do you know?" Hiccup asks Jack.. resulting in a shrug.  
"Ughhhhh!" Hiccup adds annoyed.

"Behind this door.. is an old friend!" North says leaning on an iron door.  
"Ok.. I'm going in!" Hiccup says opeining the door.. a black figure pounces on him.  
"_**100 years I waited.. 100**_** years!**" a voice says.  
"Ok.. off him!" North says pulling the figure off Hiccup.  
"No... It's!" is all Jack says before he hugs the creature.  
"_**Missed you too... snow-flake!**_" the figure says returning the hug.  
"Ok.. am I the only one not in the loop?" Hiccup asks as the figure licks his face.  
"Gross.. you know the does not wash out!" Hiccup adds as the figure grins.  
"Toothless?" Hiccup asks.  
"_**Give the Viking a prize.. yep it's me** **bud!**_" Toothless says."You talk now?" Hiccup asks.  
"_**I talked before.. you just never understood me!**_" Toothless says.  
"He's not lying!" Jack says stroking the ear of the night fury.  
"You and Toothless.. talked?" Hiccup asks.  
"_**Yeah.. since me and you could only see him.. that is untill the entire village saw him.. we talked.. hell he even asked me for what was it again... oh yeah 'to marry a prince!' that was ace.**_" Toothless says resulting in a face-palm from Jack, a jaw drop from Bunny and Tooth.. who was mulling over the idea of having retractable teeth!  
"I.. all true!" Jack says blushing.  
"Wow... well bud.. want to see if we still have it?" Hiccup asks as Manny comes in with a look of victory on his pale face.  
"_**Sure... Manny... see you guys later!**_" Toothless says as Hiccup climbs on his back.  
"Toothless... I!" Hiccup says.  
"_**I have a new tail fin...**_" Toothless says looking back at his tail fin.  
"Lets go then!" Hiccup says as Toothless takes off.  
"Take care of him!" Jack says watching the two friends take off.. towards Berk.. towards an old memory long since lost... and maybe peace for the Viking!

-END-

NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THE END... CHAPTER 8: Of Berk and Frost!


	10. Chapter 8

The Frost and Berk Saga 2

A crossover that has more pairing of Frost/Hiccup. Enjoy! Oh and there will be an appearance of an OC Guardian..

Chapter 8: Of Berk and Frost!

Hiccup stood worried.. more so then the husband to be Bunny.  
"I'm so worried mate..." Bunny says scratching his ears.  
"It will be fine!" Hiccup says looking at Manny who has took a form of a child so he can be the ring-berer (sorry if I spelt it wrong)  
"I... why do I belive you?" Bunny asks swallowing hard.  
"Cause I'm trusting?" Hiccup asks grinning.  
"Just think about it Bunny... Cupid is going through the same thing right now!" Hiccup adds.

"So you and the Bunny... married at last?" Jack asks getting glares from the guardian of love himself.. Cupid.  
"Yep.. and please for me Jack.. be good!" Cupid says grabbing Jack's hands.  
"I'll try.. Hmm!" Jack looks over Cupid with a small smile.  
"What?" Cupid asks worried.  
"Nothing.. just Cupid Bunnymund... sounds silly!" Jack says grabbing his staff.  
"I like that name!" Cupid says simply getting a giggle from Jack.  
"Not like Jack Haddok-Frost is any better!" Cupid adds... looking at Jack who has changed his tone by trying to hide the blush upon his face.  
"Hiccup said he's taking my last name.. and Hiccup Frost sound better!" Jack says grinning.  
"Well I'm ready!" Cupid says looking at himself in the full length mirror.. he's wearing a white suit with a black bow-tie.  
"I... wow!" Jack says dumbfounded.  
"Stunned Frosty?" Cupid says floating past Jack.  
"Just thinking... did Hiccup and me really get married?" Jack asks not so sure about himself and Hiccup.  
"It was a glory... the love between you two was so... limitless!" Cupid says grabbing Jack's hand.  
"Well Jacky.. time for this guardian to get his man!" Cupid adds dragging Jack towards the workshop.

"Today... I am glad to bring these two together.. the love they share.. is so perfect!" Tooth says looking at Bunny and Cupid standing side by side.  
"We your friend's.. will say a bit about you.. and then Manny will give you the rings!" Tooth adds leaving the stand.. Hiccup takes her place.  
"Hi!" Hiccup says shakeing.  
"Today.. I stand before a new start!" Hiccup says swallowing hard.  
"I have not know you long Bunny... but the love you share with Cupid must meen more then your pride!" Hiccup adds chuckling.  
"That's true!" Bunny says snuggling into Cupid.  
"Cupid.. as the guardian of Love.. you spread your magic around but never had anyone for yourself.. then you met Bunny and you knew.. He's the one!" Hiccup says.  
"Yep.. a million time's YEP!" Cupid says snuggling into Bunny.  
"I hope you two have joy.. and love forever!" Hiccup says leaving the stand.. after Sandy and North came up to say some kind words it was the time that Bunny feared.. Jack's turn.

"Well... I did have a joke.. but I think I'll skip it!" Jack says, getting a sigh from Bunny.  
"As Hiccup said... The love you two share.. is perfect.. and I'm glad I'm here to enjoy it!" Jack adds.  
"That.. was... thanks Snow-flake!" Bunny says.  
"Mushy... I know I'm not good with mushy.. but Hiccup is and that is ok with me.. he brings the mush from me... and I hope.. I really hope you two have a great life!" Jack says sending the signal over to Manny.  
"Bunny.. Cupid!" Manny says handing them the rings.. and giving the stand back to Tooth.  
"With these rings I am proud to give to you.. Cupid and Aster Bunnymund!" Tooth says as Bunny and Cupid slid on the rings onto each other.  
"I just love weddings!" North says sobbing softly.

-At the after party-

"Bunny can drink!" Jack says laughing slightly.  
"I think he's just worried... you know they'll..." Hiccup says looking over at the snow covered hills of the North Pole.  
"Toothless still flying about?" Jack asks looking up.. to catch the black figure of the night fury zoom past over his head.  
"He's glad to be fixed!" Hiccup says softly.  
"Oh... you want to go?" Jack asks looking at Hiccup.  
"I do... but that was years ago.. Berk might be rubble!" Hiccup says.  
"Well... I never really thought about that!" Jack says softly.  
"You could ask Manny?" North says appearing from the doorway.  
"Manny... of course!" Jack says face-palming.  
"You rang?" Manny asks in a form of a teen-ager.  
"Berk?" Hiccup asks softly.  
"The land of Dragon riders... wow.. yeah it's still around!" Manny says as Hiccup almost crushes Manny's ribs.  
"Who's the Chief.. oh yeah.. some girl's great-grand daughter was it Astrid... or was it Annabel?" Manny asks rubbing his chin.  
"Astrid got married?" Hiccup asks shocked.  
"Yeah... Snotlout.. she had triplets.. and grew to the ripe age of 89!" Manny says as Hiccup broke down into tears.  
"Wow.. what did I say?" Manny adds asking.  
"Tears of joy!" Hiccup says wiping the tears into his sleeve.  
"So... Snotlout became chief?" Hiccup asks.  
"Yeah!" Manny says simply.  
"He still around?" Hiccup asks getting a shake of the head from Manny.  
"No!" Manny says getting ready to leave.  
"He was my best friend... and I bet he was a great chief!" Hiccup says diving into Jack's arms.  
"Wow.. what was that for?" Jack asks as he gets a pair of warm lips pressed on his.  
"Wow!" Jack adds allmost on the verge of passing out.  
"Get back here!" North says reaching out for an elf with a ring upon its hat.  
"Is that?" Jack asks dropping Hiccup the chair.  
"Yeah!" North says panting.  
"OUR RING!" Jack says running after the elf.. only to get a chuckle from Hiccup.

"So you leaving?" Bunny asks startling Hiccup.  
"Yeah.. I want to see Berk.. Tell Jack!" Hiccup says climbing onto Toothless.  
"Will do..." Bunny says crossing his heart.. Cupid does the same as the night fury takes off towards the sky.

"He's what?" Jack asks a worried Bunny.  
"He just wants to see!" Bunny says calming Jack down.  
"Ok.. well when he gets back.. I'm going to give back.. this!" Jack says holding up a silver ring.

"Berk... I'm home!" Hiccup says climbing off Toothless to walk into the semi-mordern village.. on the island.. Berk.. Hiccup's home.. his roots; a lone tear falls to the ground and laughter fills the air around Hiccup.  
"Wow..." a voice says shocked.  
"Who?" Hiccup asks the grinning figure.  
"Well... suprised to see me... Hic?" the figure asks.  
"Dad?" Hiccup asks.  
"Hello son!" Stoick says.

-END-

DUH DUH DAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

T.B.C.. in The Frost and Berk Saga 3: Berk's in Trouble.. coming soon.. (December... 23 or 24)


End file.
